


BTSVT

by Orangetornado



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Heartwarming, Just your typical switcheroo tale, Rare Pairings, Slice of Life, YoonHoon, fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangetornado/pseuds/Orangetornado
Summary: Let's see how the boys from bts and svt manage a little change up(Where Suga and Woozi look a little too similar for their own good)





	1. Yoonhoon

He was pretty bored. Most of the isac is just sitting around and waiting anyway. Well, there is the opportunity to meet other bands and make friends but Suga wasn't so big on socialising. Of course, there are all the fans that are always talking about how much they want to see interactions between their favourite bands but honestly, Suga just wanted to use this time to catch up on lost sleep. So Suga decided to distance himself from all the noise and commotion of the games and find a place to rest along the sidelines.  
"Call me when I need to do something." he said to Jimin who was sitting closest, then heaved himself up and went on his way. 

Just as he was about to sit down, he yawned and stretched, in the process, hitting someone in the face with his arm. He looked down to see a young child on the floor, dusting himself off.  
"Is this little kid and idol?" he thought. "Since when did kids this young become idols?". Either way, he felt bad for knocking the boy over so he reached down to offer his hand. "Hey, sorry man. Are you okay?"  
The boy looked up at him and Suga stared in confusion back at his own face. He almost recoiled his hand in shock, but remembered that this was Woozi from that band, Seventeen. That explains why he looked just like Suga, but also like a little kid. Woozi smiled brightly upon seeing Suga. Any coldness that may have been in Sugas heart just melted at that very moment. This boy was absolutely adorable. Even more so than he'd seen on camera.  
"I'm okay, hyung, thanks." Woozi said as he took Sugas hand and lifted himself up. Rather than just letting go, Suga pulled Woozi into a tight hug and almost shed a tear at how cute this boy was. Contrary to his character, Suga really likes cute things. Like kumamon for example. He practically swooned while stroking Woozis hair. He just couldn't help it. Woozi's just too unbearably cute! All the cheers and "awws" from the audience went unbeknownst to him.  
"Uh, hyung... Too tight!" Woozi choked out as he struggled to be released.  
Suga slightly loosened his hold on Woozi. "Oh sorry about that."  
Woozi was beyond perplexed at this point. Of course, he and the rest of seventeen were huge fans of bts and it's an honour to meet them, but seriously, why was he being smothered by the seemingly intimidating Suga? "Suga hyung, what's all this? Why suddenly-"  
Suga released him but then held his face with both his hands, just marvelling and the adorableness in front of him. "I'm sorry, you're just so..."  
Woozi put his head down and nodded. "Yeah, I know."  
Suga raised an eyebrow then put an arm around Woozis shoulders. "Hey, do you wanna...stay with me for some time? I mean, I know you do a lot of work so, how 'bout we both take a rest?"  
Woozi smiled gratefully and nodded, then followed Suga to where he was sitting. Suga sat an leaned his back against the wall then sat Woozi down on his lap. He encircled his arms around Woozi and pulled him in close so they could both be comfortable. Woozi rested his head on Sugas shoulder. "So tell me what was on your mind just there." Suga said.  
"Mmm, well, I know I'm cute but, it just gets me worried that, what if that's the only reason I have fans? I really want people to think our performances are good, but... What if my so called cuteness is what's drawing attention instead?"  
Suga gave Woozi a kiss on the head. "Trust me, I've seen the things you come up with for your group. Cuteness is by far not the only reason you have fans. I produce some songs for bts so I understand how hard it could be. But to be the main producer for seventeen must take a lot of skill. People will recognise that."  
Woozi hummed in agreement and moved his arms around Sugas waist to snuggle himself in more. "But really, hyung, the annoying part is when it comes to skinship. Everyone wants to touch you when you're this small and cute. It's just the worst because, I'm pretty introverted so I'm not a fan of skinship."  
Suga laughed at this. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm not into skinship either. I'm not tall and some people find me cute but early on, I established my bad boy character, so it's easy to keep people away."  
They talked about things here and there and laughed while Suga would ruffle Woozis hair sometimes. Neither of them realised, even though they both expressed their distaste for skinship, they were both extremely comfortable with being close with eachother. 

When it was time for archery, Woozi was participating in this. So Suga walked him over to his place with their arms linked. Woozi took his shots and Suga cheered for him at the end. As seventeen went to hug and commend him, they were more than surprised when Suga from bts got there first and took Woozi into his arms. They watched the spectacle in awe as Suga kissed Woozis forehead and commended him on how well he did. He then escorted them back to where they were sitting previously. Both bts and seventeen witnessed the strange events before them. They were both fans of the other group, but it was just astonishing to see their two introverted members blissfully cuddling eachother. They looked so comfortable so the rest of the members decided not to intrude on their moment. 

The majority of their time at the isac was spent in eachothers arms, telling eachother about funny stories within their groups and sharing their hard times too. Suga would give Woozi the occasional kiss on the cheek or head (the audience would go crazy). Eventually, they both dozed off, getting the much needed sleep they both were lacking. The games had finished and it was finally time to leave. Bts were just about leaving when Rm noticed they had one less member. Then he remembered he had seem Suga hanging with Woozi from seventeen earlier. He went to where they were laying down together, sleeping. Honestly they look so alike. Rm yawned. He was tired after the day but understood that Suga wouldn't be happy with being woken up. So he just carefully lifted him onto his back and carried him to the vehicle where they'd go home. 

That's weird. Suga's lighter than he remembers. 

Mingyu was placed with the task of going to bring Woozi back to them so they could get home. He found Woozi sleeping alone.  
"Ah, Suga hyung must have gone already." he thought. He picked up Woozi bridal style and tried to avoid waking him up. 

Hmm... Woozi's heavier than he remembers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I don't know what kind of relationship I'd ship these two with. I just think they're cute


	2. Yoongyu

I woke up to find myself in bed. Ah, one of the others must have put me here. It was sorta dark outside the window, so early morning. Well I guess I'll chill here for some time till I have to get up. I felt for my phone that was still in my pocket. I squinted at the bright light as I nonchalantly flicked through some notifications. There was an influx of posts that had something to do with me, so I clicked on one of them. A picture filled the screen. It was me smiling down at Jihoon sitting on my lap. It was a close up of our faces so you could see that my gums were showing in this smile. Wow, do I always look that...dazed when I smile? Gosh, I looked so foolish gazing at him like that. Yeah, I really like Jihoon and it clearly shows. But then I saw Jihoon, he was closing his eyes, resting against me. He had a small smile on his face which made me smile a little. I scrolled down to find a whole article about it. I just skimmed through, picking up on a few sentences here and there.  
"They look like they could be twins!"  
I know.  
"So adorable!"  
I know.  
"Do we see a new ship forming?"  
Um...  
"Check out his famous gummy smile."  
I know.  
"Who woulda thought these two idols known for their aversion to skinship would hit it off so well?"  
I guess that's true.  
"We can't wait to see more interactions from this cute duo in the future."  
Me neither. I really do want to see Jihoon again soon. We exchanged numbers at the isac, so maybe we can find out when we're both free and meet up. 

The sun was coming up more now. Guess I should get up. No one came to wake me up already, that's odd. I sat up in an unfamiliar place.... Okay, someone better be playing a trick on me, where the heck am I? I got up from the bed and left the room. I walked along a hallway of dorms I guess, till I reached the end and entered what appeared to be a living room. I just peaked my head through to see two guys arguing. Seventeen members. I face palmed. Of course this would happen. You make friend with one guy that looks like you and suddenly people can tell you apart.  
"I only found out this morning when I went to wake up Jihoon hyung and it wasn't him."  
"How did you even make that kind of mistake in the first place?"  
"I'm sorry hyung. I knew Jihoon hyung and Suga hyung were together but when I went to find him, I just saw him lying there alone. I didn't expect that Jihoon hyung was the one to have disappeared so I just took Suga hyung without realising."  
The shorter one sighed with his fingers at the bridge of his nose. "Well how are we going to tell bts that we stole one of their members?"  
"Yo." I called out to them as I walked in the room. I saw a mountainous man standing next to the leader, S.coups. They both looked startled as they looked back at me with slight panic.  
"Um, good morning Suga hyung." S.coups said nervously. Then he nudged the tall one.  
"Oh, uh, I'm really sorry for kidnapping you, Suga hyung. I promise it won't happen again." The tall one spoke.  
I frowned. "You're the one that brought me here?" I said pointing to him.  
He quickly bowed down 90 degrees. "I'm really sorry!"  
I just sighed. "Yeah, okay well, I need to get back-" just then, realisation hit, "right now!"  
Bts are having a tour in America and they're supposed to be getting on the plane today. How am I going to make it at this rate? I ran my hands through my hair in stress. "Look, I don't care how this happened but get me back right n-"  
I was cut off as other people burst into the room.  
"Hey, what are you guys still doing here? We need to hurry and get ready!" a very proper looking boy said. Then he paused for a second then gestured to me. "Hold on, is that-"  
"I'll explain later, Joshua, but you're right, we gotta hurry." S.coups said as he hurriedly took the other boy out of the room. So it was just me and my tower-like kidnapper here.  
"I'm Mingyu by the way." he stated.  
I groaned. "Tell me what's going on."  
Mingyu grimaced. "You see... We actually have a tour in Japan and we need to travel today and there isn't much time to get you back to your band..." he said while getting quieter with each word.  
I was fuming. I was about to lash out when I got a phone call.  
"Tae!" I yelled as I picked up the phone.  
"Ah, hey hyung, uh, you're not gonna like this but...we're already leaving for the airport."  
"What! Without me!"  
"Yeah, about that, turns out we accidentally kidnapped Woozi from seventeen last night... So we're taking him on tour with us."  
"What!!"  
"There was no time for us to take him back and find you. It'll be fine, hyung, don't panic."  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DON'T P-" Taehyung hung up the phone before I could finish.  
I sighed and put a hand to my forehead in exasperation. I suddenly knew what Mingyu was going to tell me next so I just cut to the chase. "I don't have any clothes. Or even a toothbrush."  
"We have some spare toothbrushes. Come on let's get ready, we don't have much time."  
I sighed but followed Mingyu to the bathroom were I could get ready. There's not much else I could do at this point. My band has abandoned me and I'm going on tour with another band.

"Are you done yet, Suga hyung?" I hear Mingyu yelled from outside the door. I come out wearing a towel I picked up and allowed him to lead me wherever. We arrived at a bedroom. He pointed me to some clothes on the bed. "I figured Jihoon hyungs clothes would be too small for you so I thought you could borrow my clothes." he said with a nervous smile.  
I saw jeans that stretched for miles and a plain short that could probably fit my whole body.  
"Did you not consider I wouldn't fit in your clothes?" I said blandly.  
Mingyu looked like he just realised this. Then he bowed again. "I'm so sorry, Suga hyung! Ah, I just keep messing up."  
For some reason I couldn't actually feel mad at him. He was being pretty considerate of me.  
There was a knock on the door. "We only got a few minutes! Come on, let's go!"  
Mingyu looked at me with a face desperately pleading with his hands clasped together in front of him. I looked back at his clothes. Well, what choice did I have now.  
"Okay, fine, whatever."

I looked ridiculous wearing a top that almost reaches my knees and baggy jeans rolled up against my ankles. I looked even more like a kid. Especially since Mingyu insisted on piggybacking me to the vehicle "in case I was tired and to make it up to me". It really felt like I was up in the clouds right now. Is this giant seriously younger than Jihoon? Then again, I'm older than Namjoon. Can't judge by height. We split up and got inside the two vehicles where explanations were going round as to why I was here instead of Jihoon. I was sat next to Mingyu and he tried making small talk. I just hummed along in response as he blabbered most of the time. Honestly, he's a pretty cool guy. Not bad to be around.  
Then I heard him say "So let's try to do our best, Suga hyung. Even though it might be hard, I think we can get by just fine." he smiled brightly.  
I couldn't help but give a hint of a smile back. "It's Yoongi hyung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Learn a new word from a different language everyday


	3. Yoonkyeom

This is unbelievable. I'm in a group with so many members, and the only one that isn't here is Jihoon. Just my luck. Who knows when I'm actually going to see him again. Wait, I should probably be thinking about my own group members, right? How are they gonna cope with this tour? How is Jihoon going to cope? Anyway, the obvious issue is how I'm gonna perform with these guys without knowing any of the songs. Don't get me wrong, I do like their music and I know some choruses here and there, but that's certainly not enough to get me through a whole tour and convince people I'm one of their members. This is what the boys were discussing right now. 

I was sitting in a circle along with four other boys. They stole glances at me a few times quite nervously and awkwardly.   
"So," one of them spoke up. I believe this one was Joshua. "Suga hyung, I'm sure you understand the situation and we hope you don't mind filling in for Jihoon for now. It's possible for you to lip sync his parts, but that still means you'd have to learn all the words."  
"Wait, but what about when we sing acapella on stage? It won't be possible to lip sync then." another one spoke up. He had a long face and, as I've seen in some of their music videos, a huge smile. Quite like Hoseok. I sighed. Seems I already miss Hoseokie. He would definitely give me a lot of energy if he were here right now.   
"You're right." Joshua said with a thinking expression. "Suga hyung, I know you're a rapper but, do you think you'd be able to sing Jihoons' lines? It could be difficult but Seokmin could help you practice-"  
"I never said I can't sing." I abruptly responded. I mean sure I'm a rapper and I sing only once in a blue moon but that's no reason to believe I can't sing at all.   
"Great!" The long faced one, Seokmin, said. He had on that big smile and seemed way too excited about this. "You'll do great Suga hyung. I'll teach you everything you need to know." 

The others left us to practice. I slightly panicked on the inside. Why did I say that so confidently? I could sing a bit but by no means to the level of someone like Jihoon. Or Seokmin for that matter.   
"It's really simple." So he says. Oh please. Just listening to him right now was unsettling me as he seemed to effortlessly make impossible notes.   
"Do you think you can try that?" he asked once he finished. Seriously, how is someone just born singing like this.   
I chuckled to myself a bit and sat down on the nearby couch. "You're really impressive you know."   
He seemed taken aback by my sudden compliment. Then his face lit up even more than it was, if that's even possible, and slightly reddened. It seemed as though he was glowing, I had to look away or I might have been blinded.   
He giggled and sat beside me. "Really hyung! Thank you, it's such an honour coming from you."  
"I'm sure you hear it from a lot of people"  
"Well, yeah, but you know. You can never be sure if you're really as good as everyone says. Of course I appreciate the compliments I get but I gotta make sure I'm really confident in myself to know if I'm doing well. But really, hearing this from you is really special."  
I shrugged. "What makes me any different?"   
"Well, we really look up to you. You guys have done so well any you've gotten so big that for you to say that I'm impressive is just-"  
"It doesn't matter."  
"Huh..."  
"Don't compare our group to yours just because of popularity. You guys are amazing and honestly, you have one of the best voices I've ever heard. You shouldn't have a problem with believing in yourself."  
He smiled and looked down at his hands shyly. "Thanks Suga hyung, that means a lot."  
"It's Yoongi hyung. And besides, I never would have imagined myself singing in my entire career anyway."  
"Really? Why not?"  
"Well, I'm a rapper, and I kinda expected that I'd be in a hip hop group rather than an idol style group, you know. So you don't need to use my opinion to validate your singing ability."  
"You're right, I'm pretty spectacular no matter what."  
We both laughed at that. Who knew this guy was cocky.

Either way, my voice is just not as high as Jihoons. No matter how much I try, singing the same line over and over again, I'd still sound like I'm screeching. Seokmin even grimaced at some of my really bad voice cracks, though he still remained supportive in trying to help. I huffed in frustration. "I don't think this is possible."  
"No no no don't say that! We can work something out, we can...uh... Oh, I have an idea! Repeat after me." Then he suddenly sang in a lower key and the notes where slightly different. I could tell what he was doing. I copied the the way he sang the line.   
"That's perfect! Try again."  
I sang again but this time, Seokmin sang the original tune while I sang the harmony he just taught me. It really sounded fantastic.   
He started bouncing in his seat and clapping. "I knew we could do it!" he looked so proud.  
I laughed along because seriously, this guys positivity is infectious. "Gosh, how are you so positive all the time?"  
"Ah" he shrugged, "perhaps I shouldn't be at a time like this. I can't imagine how stressful it must be for you, Yoongi hyung. I'm really sorry we stole you from your group. I hope you can forgive us."  
"Uh," come to think of it, I kinda forgot all about that. How does one simply forget they've been stolen? Well, I guess I haven't exactly had a bad time. So far, I've liked the people I've really gotten to know. Mingyu, Seokmin... Jihoon. "Actually, I'm having fun doing this. Surprisingly, I'm more okay with this than I expected I would be if I were ever kidnapped."  
Yeah, Seokmin and I have laughed a lot since we've met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was yoonseok and yoonmin but those names are already taken


	4. Taehoon

It was dark. Someone just kissed my forehead... what the heck. Who wakes someone up like that? There was now a hand gently petting and stroking my hair.

"Hyungie~ time to wake up." I heard a deep, soft voice call out to me. Honestly, with all this kissing and petting and soft speaking, how did this person expect me to wake up. If anything, he was putting me back to sleep. 

Hold up, I don't know this person. He didn't sound like any of my dongsaengs. I started to worry a little but I was tired so who cares. I can decipher the situation later. But that was when the duvet was pulled off my face and I was blinded by the light of the day. "Ah, what do you want?" I groaned while rubbing my eyes. 

"Hyung! What happened to you?!" 

"Stop yelling. Can't you see you just woke me up?" When I finally opened my eyes, I found myself in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar place. Beside me, I found a wide eyed bangtan boy kneeling beside the bed. His expression kept changing, from shock to confusion, realisation, remorse, panic. "Oh my gosh, Kim Taehyung." I said quietly to myself.

"It's Jihoon, oh my gosh!" Tae sprung up and started pacing around the room, muttering to himself about "where's Yoongi hyung?" or "how are we going to fix this?". 

I sat up, yawned and stretched. "Taehyung-ssi, can you please explain to me what's happening right now?" 

Taehyung abruptly stopped pacing and a big box of a smile suddenly emerged on his face. "Oh, you can call me hyung."

I sighed. "Hyung," I spoke flatly, "what is going on?" 

He bit his lip and scratched his head nervously.  "Hehe well, honestly, I have no idea what's going on. Do you by any chance know where our Yoongi hyung is by the way? Oh, and how did you get here? Not that I mind you being here, were just in a bit of a hurry as all."

He was talking too much. Not much of it made sense. "You think I know? What are you in a hurry for anyway?"  
He started to look nervous. "Eh, you see, we have a tour in the US, and our flight is today."

A tour!! I just remembered. I sprung up from the bed. "Hyung! Seventeen have a tour in Japan and we're leaving today! I don't know why I'm here but I can't be. I must get back now." 

Tae looked equally as lost on what to do as I did. "Um... okay okay um, I'll go tell Namjoon hyung, he'll know what to do." Then he was out the door. And then he was back in. "Um, you can come to Jihoon. It'll be easier to explain if I just show you to him." I nodded and followed him out. 

Just looking around the place, I could tell bts were the real deal. Everything looked so expensive. I followed him into the kitchen where one person was hurriedly packing food into containers while the other was doing his best to help, knocking some things over in the meantime.  
"Hyung," Taehyung called out, "we've got a bit of a problem."  
They both looked this way and Tae presented me forward. I suddenly felt a little nervous.  
The oldest member, Kim Seokjin, walked around the table and eyed me for second, humming in thought. "Hm, so you came to tell us you've kidnapped this cute seventeen member? Hi Jihoonie, are you hungry?" 

While Tae was quick to throw excuses and the accusation, the leader of the group, Kim Namjoon, was looking as guilty as ever. He coughed to get our attention. "Uh, guys, yeah, about the kidnapping, well I- he- there was- 'twas I." He finally said, hanging his head low in shame.  
"Oh," Jin said. "Aight but what for? I mean, he's talanted and all but we can't exactly keep him. Seventeen would be sad to lose him."  
"No no, that's not it. I accidentally mistook him for Yoongi hyung at the isac. They were both sleeping together and it was dark and I was tired so I just picked up one of them thinking it'll be Yoongi hyung anyway."  
Tae gasped, "How could you mistake our own member? After all these years."  
"Look, you should have seen them. They even sleep similarly, it was actually really hard to tell."  
"Does this mean Yoonie is with seventeen right now?" Jin joined.

Seriously, I was in a dire situation. There was no time for chatting. "Sorry to interrupt but I have a Japan tour to be getting to with my band. Is it possible for you to help me get back?" 

Namjoon looked back and forth between Seokjin and I. "I'm really sorry to say this but it might actually be too late for that."

I was mortified. How can I just miss this tour with my band? How can they go on tour without Yoongi hyung? "Then what are we supposed to do about this?"  
"Oh I know, how bout Jihoon comes on tour with us. He can fill in for Yoongi hyung, right?" Tae piped up.  
"That's crazy." I interjected.  
"I mean, it might be our only option." Namjoon added.  
I looked at all of them with an exasperated expression. "Are you being serious right now?"  
Jim put a hand on my shoulder. "Please understand that there's no possible way to switch you back when it's so last minute. But don't worry, we can make this work. But right now, you gotta get ready. The manager says we got about 10 minutes left."  
"But I don't have anything with me."  
Tae then took my hand and tugged me out of the kitchen. "It's okay! You can borrow Yoongi hyungs clothes." He said as he ushered me to where I suppose was his room. "Or maybe Jimins clothes if Yoongi hyungs don't fit."  
"I'm not sure either of them would fit." I muttered to myself. From what I've seen, Jimin and Yoongi look as tall as each other. I sometimes wonder which of them is actually the taller one. Besides, they're both average height to me. I don't know why people call them short. In fact, they're lucky to be that tall.

I got to brush my teeth witha spare toothbrush and have a shower. I really had 5 minutes to do that.  
"Hold on here for a second." Tae said as we reached his room. He bolted out for a moment Then returned holding some clothes. "I decided to go with Yoongi hyungs clothes since he isn't here anyway."  
The clothes were simple and comfortable. Just black joggers and a plain white, short sleeve top. I rolled up the joggers a bit but other than that, it was fine.  
"Great, you're all set. Time to head out to the car." He said, gesturing for me to follow him out. 

On our way out, I heard the laughter of one and the complaints of another.  
"Jeon Jungkook! I'm not even short! See, I've even grown taller than Yoongi hyung. Hey hyung, you look a little different today." Said Jimin.  
Tae sighed. "That's because this is Woozi. We don't have time, let's get to the car. We'll explain this to you there."  
"leT's gEt iT", that was Jungkook.

"You can sit next to me, Jihoonie." I looked up at Tae who had that wide smile again. "You know, in case you feel uncomfortable or nervous. Maybe I can help you get settled with us. I'm sorry about what happened to you and I hope you can forgive us for kidnapping you. But you'll fit right in, I promise." He pet my hair a few times before we entered the car. Gosh, did he really have to be the sweetest person to ever walk the earth? Is it possible for someone to be mad at him? Cuz I sure can't.

In the car, Namjoon explained to everyone about the switch up and how I'm now going on tour with them in place of their missing member. Then I realized, how are my sebongs even handling this. "I'm gonna call one of my members. You should probably call Yoongi hyung." I suggested to Tae.  
We both called at once. I called Seungcheol hyung.  
"Hey, Jihoon! Hehe, how's it going?" He answer.  
"You tell me. I'm going on tour with bts now. How are you guys doing?"  
"Oh really? You are? Perfect, cuz we're kinda planning to do the same thing with Suga hyung  right now."  
"Wow, glad to know you're missing me."  
"We do miss you, Jihoonie. Let's let this be a big learning experience for all of us. If we can pull this off, we can do anything, right?"  
I shrugged. "Well that's one way to think about it."  
"Great, have fun, bye!" He hung up. Just in time for me to hear Tae saying "Don't panic" before hanging up quickly. 

"Is he alright?" I asked.  
Taehyung shrugged. "He seemed a bit perturbed but he just need some time to get used to it. We don't need to worry about them."  
"Are you worried about us?" I asked, just curious about what made him so chill about everything.  
He put an arm over my shoulders. "Oh I already know how skilled you are. I don't even feel worried at all when it's you we're talking about."  
I smiled back at him. He is a really kind person. I rested my head on his shoulder for the journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ain't no fish in there


	5. Soongi

Like you hate the piece of cake they gave you, so you throw it back at them-

So arrows are coming at you from either direction and you need to block them-

Imagine you're swatting a fly-

Kinda like winding up candy floss-

WHO TEACHES CHOREO LIKE THIS?  
Why does everything he says have to be this creative? I did my best on following along with the movements he was showing me. But it was just so different from the style I'm used to when dancing with bangtan. Because of the large number of members, there was more elaborate usage of shapes, transitions and levels. Just in general, more moving about. 

"Oh, sorry- Excuse me- ouch- sorry-" was all I kept saying during the practice as I tried manoeuvring myself around the flood of members, all the while bumping into each one of them. Most of the time, I couldn't even tell where was the left and right with everyone moving so rapidly around me. The music came to a sudden stop at a point where I was facing backwards while everyone else was facing, forward. I awkwardly turned around to face Hoshi, Kwon Soonyoung, looking right back at me with a blank, yet thoughtful expression. I awkwardly scratched behind my ear feeling, a little small under his gaze. Man, is it just a thing with dancers to have this intimidating air to them?

"Guys, you can take a rest for today. You've done well." He said, dismissing everyone. "Yoongi hyung, do you mind staying for a bit more?"  
I shrugged. "I guess I have to, right."  
The members filtered out the room and  Soonyoung focused his attention on me.  
"So I noticed you were having most trouble with the position changes. I'll walk you through it. Here, follow me." He lead me around the practice room to all the places I was meant to be at each part of the song. It started to make sense a bit more since we could do this without bumping into everyone all the time.  
"Um, there's still a few moves I'm confused about..." Gosh, I don't even know why I'm getting shy.  
"Oh, could you show me the moves you're talking about?"  
I tried copying the moves I'd learnt, then he'd stopped me. "Ah, I see what you mean here, you do it like this..."  
He moved behind me so we're both facing the mirror and placed his hands on my arms so he could demonstrate how I should properly be doing the dance moves.  
"And 5, 6, 7, 8-"  
"Too fast, Hope-ah, slow down a bit."  
"Huh?"  
"Hoshi, I said Hoshi. Could you, uh, slow down a bit?" Yeah... I perhaps miss Hoseok a little more than I thought. I mean, with the way Soonyoung's holding my arms and being patient with me, it reminds me of him, ya know.

"Maybe we should sit down for a moment to take a break before getting back to practice." He suggested.  
"Yeah, sounds good." I slumped on the floor against the mirror. I was tired. This was a lot of work.  
Soonyoung sat beside me. "So... you got along well with Jihoonie, right."  
I only tipped my head to the side and responded with a "Hm". I didn't really know what to say about it. We just kind of hit it off right from the get go. I felt some kind of connection with him I can't really describe.  
Soonyoung broke me out of my thoughts. "You know, he used to be in the performance team too."  
"What, really?"  
"Yeah, back in predebut. We were in the performance unit together. But his talent in making music and his vocals were just too much to overlook. So now he's our very capable leader of the vocal unit."  
"I can see why." I agreed. Now that I think about it, Jihoon is really an amazing dancer. I guess I didn't notice as much due to his killer vocals. Come to think of it also, perhaps the talents of the seventeen members are often overlooked. For instance, if a member is in the hip hop team, maybe fans may not think about their vocal and performance ability. 

"We're lucky to have Jihoon in this group." Soonyoung added.  
"You too"  
"Huh, what do you mean?"  
"I mean seventeen is lucky to have you in the group aswell, as the dance leader no less. As in, who could even come up with the kind of things you choreograph?"  
He grinned like a hamster with his puffed out cheeks. Pretty cute. Made me think of Jimin.  
"Well, it's a team effort." He stated humbly.  
"A team that wouldn't be complete without you. Plus, your way of teaching is... unique to say the least."  
"Unique? How so?"  
"Oh come on, think about it. You come up with the craziest analogies to describe each dance move. It's funny but I think it actually helps me remember the routine better."  
Soonyoung smiled then, looking proud, perhaps a faint blush on his cheeks. "I- uh, thank you hyung. Should we get back to practice now?"

We continued practicing, and it really was funny. Soonyoung managed to compromise the routine a little so temporarily, "woozi" would be further back during the performance. Impressive. I should call Jihoon soon to tell him about all this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alas


End file.
